Air abrasion technology is used in a variety of applications where there is a need to cut, drill, clean, or to add texture to various substrates. When a substrate is fragile, however, only a gentle process, such as air abrasion, can be considered.
The technique of air abrasion utilizes fine abrasives, such as aluminum oxide, silicon carbide, bicarbonate of soda, crushed nut shells, glass beads and ground plastics, which are introduced into a compressed gas stream, such as air, and directed through a nozzle to the surface to be abraded.
Currently, air abrasion technology is used in a wide range of industries, such as in the manufacture of semiconductor devices and electronic components, as well as in the aerospace and automotive industries. Air abrasion is also used by artists for engraving in glass or other brittle, fragile materials. Museums utilize air abrasion in art and artifact restoration. Paleontologists use air abrasion for uncovering fossils. Air abrasion technology is also used in the medical treatment field. For example, dermatologists use air abrasion to abrade the skin so as to encourage new skin growth. Dentists also use air abrasion for cleaning and texturing teeth, and for cavity detection and preparation.
In applying the technique of air abrasion, a nozzle assembly, usually attached to a handpiece, is required for directing the air and abrasive stream to the surface to be abraded.
The prior art describes a handpiece for use in air abrasion in which the nozzle can be unscrewed from the handle portion to permit changing the nozzle head during an application. However, during certain applications, such as in dentistry, the act of changing nozzles by the steps of unscrewing, disassembling, rescrewing and reassembling is very cumbersome and inconvenient. In fact, the difficulty of changing nozzle heads during an application actually may impede the use of the appropriately shaped and/or sized nozzle for the particular task at hand.
In the art of air abrasion, as it is applied to dental care, an ideal air abrasion unit was described as having eighteen ideal characteristics. An ideal characteristic that was found to be absent in the air abrasion art was an air abrasion handpiece with a nozzle that is capable of disconnecting quickly. See www.cranews.com/newsletter/highlights/97-12/abrasive/ideal. Another desirable feature for an air abrasion unit used in dental care is that the handpiece should be sterilizable and constructed to withstand certain sterilization procedures, such as autoclaving. Id.
Thus, there is a recognized need in the art of air abrasion for a handpiece equipped with nozzles that are capable of quickly disconnecting and reconnecting to the handle portion of an air abrasion device during an application. Moreover, for certain applications involving air abrasion, it is desirable that a handpiece be able to withstand sterilization procedures. If these needs could be met, the user of air abrasion equipment would be better able to accomplish a particular task involving air abrasion.
The present invention is directed to a handpiece assembly that satisfies the need in the art of air abrasion for a quick-releasing and quick-connecting device for changing nozzles during an application. The inventive handpiece assembly is also completely sterilizable. Moreover, the handpiece assembly of the present invention can be used with air abrasion apparatuses in a variety of industrial and health environments either for manual or automated use.
The handpiece assembly includes a handle with a proximal end and a distal end. The distal end of the handpiece assembly includes a means for attaching the handle of the handpiece assembly to an air abrasion apparatus. The handpiece assembly also includes a quick-releasing and quick-connecting socket or joint, which contains a male portion and a female portion, and forms the joint for connecting the handle to the nozzle. The nozzle includes a proximal end, comprising a tip portion and a distal end, which comprises a male plug which provides the male portion of the socket. The proximal end of the handle provides the female portion of the socket. The distal end of the nozzle fits into the proximal end of the handle to form the quick-releasing and quick connecting socket or joint.
This handpiece assembly can also include an articulating or rotating socket or joint, located towards the distal end of the nozzle. The nozzle portion of the handpiece assembly further comprises a tip suitably sized and shaped for a particular task involving air abrasion. The distal end of the tip portion of the nozzle fits into the proximal end of the male plug to form the articulating or rotating socket or joint.
The handpiece assembly can be constructed of any material suitable to direct the abrasive stream produced generally by the jetting of a fine powder and gas. Preferably the handpiece is largely constructed from a corrosion resistant material, such as stainless steel, ceramics and plastics. Stainless steel is particularly suited for applications where sterilization of the handpiece is required, such as for applications in dental care.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a method of using the handpiece assembly with an air abrasion apparatus. The steps of this novel method include first attaching the handpiece to a hose attached to an air abrasion apparatus, followed by changing the quick-releasing and quick-connecting nozzle for another quick-releasing and quick-connecting nozzle with an appropriately shaped tip to better accomplish the desired task, and then directing the tip portion of the nozzle to a surface in need of abrasion.
Still another aspect of the invention is an autoclavable kit for use with air abrasion dental equipment. The kit includes an autoclavable tray to organize, and hold in place, the handpiece assembly of the present invention during sterilization and use. The kit also includes a dental mirror and handle.